1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle (motor vehicle) seat and, more particularly, to an improved motor vehicle seat which includes a buttocks support portion and a thigh support portion integrally foamed with each other and also which is provided with a thigh support device in the thigh support portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, within a cushion member having a buttocks support portion and a thigh support portion foamed integrally with each other in a seat of the above-mentioned type, there is embedded a frame wire so as to maintain the rigidity and form-retaining capability of the foam member. Such frame wire is arranged to extend continuously between the buttocks and thigh support portions of the cushion member. Therefore, the conventional seat provided with the thigh support device in the thigh support portion is disadvantageous in that the thigh support portion cannot be raised simply because of the rigidity of the frame wire embedded into the cushion member. To avoid such disadvantage, there is proposed a seat in which a thigh support portion is formed independently of a buttocks support portion and a thigh support device is provided in the thigh support portion. However, this seat also has several drawbacks: namely, it is complicated to manufacture and assemble a cushion member; the number of man-hours required for manufacture are increased, and, the finished product cannot be supplied at low cost.